Yoü and I
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: The day finally arrives where Rev and Tech make their next step into marriage. But when a figure from Tech's past arrives on the scene, chaos ensues, as yet another hero joins their ranks. Yaoi, RevxTech and OC's. Sequel to "Bloody Mary" and "Highway Unicorn".
1. Master?

**Hello Everyone! It's Sam again, obviously. This story is the third part of the series of "Bloody Mary" and "Highway Unicorn". It's based six months after the events of "Highway Unicorn". Reviews and ratings are always greatly appreciated. With that, enjoy the story!**

**Note: Contains yaoi, TechxRev and OC's. You have been warned! **

Rev's eyes flickered open to the sight of strong rays of sunlight cascading through the blinds of his temporary room. He felt well rested, more than he had anticipated the night before. He was relieved that he had plenty of energy today, of all days. As he looked at the heavenly light breach the gaps in the blinds, he looked at his left hand in front of his beak, at his ring finger, which was wrapped in a gold band, with a tiny emerald in the centre.

He smiled, for today was the best day of his life so far. Today was his wedding day, where he would seal his fate with Tech.

He pushed himself up in bed, and turned to his alarm clock. It was quarter past six. And hour before anyone anticipated him getting up. The plan was that he would wake at quarter past seven, and that those who were staying with him would wake up half an hour before him, to make him breakfast, prepare theirs and his clothes and so on.

But six was always the time he awoke. The extra fifteen minutes was all the extra sleep he needed. He decided he couldn't lye around for an hour. He swung his legs around, and hopped out of bed, heading for the kitchen. He was going to save the rest of them some time, and make his own breakfast.

As he tip toed down the hallway of the house, he listened out to the bedrooms. From the sounds of it, everyone was still asleep, as the predominant sound he could hear was snoring from Slam's room. The night before his wedding, both he and Tech had their own stag parties. Lexi, Sorei and Slam had stuck around with Rev, while Ace and Duck partied with Tech. They also had some friends who had joined their respective parties, but only the team members remained the night to get ready for the wedding.

He continued through to the kitchen, towards the fridge to see the contents. He pulled out some milk and butter. He then proceeded to gather other foods to create his breakfast with. He continued until the sound of feet hitting the floor reached his ears. The sound stopped, so Rev turned. His eyes caught Sorei, standing at the door of the kitchen.

"What are you doing Rev? You're supposed to be getting your lye in, it's not every day you get married, and you need to be preppy for the wedding." Sorei commented, leaning against the door way.

"Well-I-woke-up-early-so-I-decided-to-make-breakfast. What-about-you? Aren't-you-supposed-to-be-sleeping-a-little-more?" Rev responded, turning back to his mix of foods.

"I got up early to sort out my hair and nails for the day." This was noticeable to Rev as he looked back at the boy. His long, white strands of hair were wrapped around at the back, to make his hair seem shorter at the front. On top of his head was another bun of his trademark blue hair. It fell off of both sides of his face, accept on his right side, it was the same length of his regular hair, and on the other side, a large streak fell all the way to his chest area. It looked unusually fitting.

"It-looks-good." Rev complimented, causing Sorei to smile.

"Oh stop it you. Come on, I'll finish off your breakfast, you go start getting ready for your big day." He said, pushing the avian to one side, and shooing him off.

Rev began to walk to his bedroom, until he stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway. He looked down at the band on his finger, and smiled. Today was going to be a busy day.

-O-

_**-100 Miles away-**_

_The bionic structure of the individual's body ran like clockwork, driving the blonde forward. Their eyes were pinned forward as they ascended the hill. They were right in the centre of the disused and unknown road to rural Acmetropolis._

_Feet, weighed heavy with punctured skin, and blooded flesh were being constrained by a pair of shoes, wrapped on with lace around the ankles of the individual. As they walked robotically up the slope of the hill, the wondrous lights of the capital of Acmetropolis hit the face of the person. Their goggles reflect the rays, as they smile._

"_I'm at the last hurdle…" A smile covered the face of the cyborg. "I'm almost there master." They continued walking, singing a quiet song for the journey._

"_It's been a long time since you came around…"_

"_It's been a long time, but I'm back in town…"_

"_And this time I'm not leaving without you…"_


	2. Celebrities

"WHAT?!"

"We're sorry, Mr Coyote, but our vehicle had broken down."

"Well… why don't we just pick you up!?"

"Our company building is five hours away, even if you could pick us up, we would need enough space on the vehicle to carry our instruments, and ourselves. Even if you did have enough space to do this, the people escorting us would be late, as would we. I'm sorry Mr Coyote, but we can't perform at today's service."

"… Okay, thanks for trying anyway."

"We'll make the refund out to as soon as possible, Mr Coyote."

"Okay, thanks bye."

Tech hung up, massaging the bridge between his eyes with his thumb and index finger. The band cancelled the wedding arrangements. On the day, no less! Who would perform now!? He couldn't find anyone within a five hour time range to get the service on time, within budget.

He was going to have a wedding for his beloved Rev, with no music.

Tech began pacing around in the reception area. He was there with Ace and Duck, and a few other people, checking out the reception for before the wedding, to make sure everything was perfect for his husband-to-be. He was beginning to develop a migraine, when it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

He reached for his phone, and accessed speed dial.

-O-

"Oh-come-on-don't-you-think-my-feathers-look-fine-enough-already-mom?" Rev protested, as his mother was fiddling with head feathers, trying to make them look nice.

"Now-now-now-don't-be-like-that-you-don't-want-to-look-normal-on-your-wedding-do-you? It's-meant-to-be-your-day-where-you-get-to-look-nice-and-such." Harriet told him, continuing to fiddle with his head feathers.

"And-get-married-to-Tech." Rev added.

"Oh-yeah" Harriet said begrudgingly. She didn't really like the idea of her son being married to the Coyote. She didn't think it was safe for him. It was shocking to find out about their relationship, three months in lieu of their wedding. Needless to say, she and Ralph were pretty furious. Too not say anything to them. Well they were going to give him a royal chewing out, but the human boy stopped them.

They had begun to protest, making insults to Tech and their love. But after only saying a few words, the boy stood and protested. Ralph, being the pig headed roadrunner he was, started mouthing off at the child. So the kid used his telekinesis to push everyone back into their chairs, commands to have a civilised debate, and to sit down, and eat their supper. He automatically made himself the referee, with the assistance of Rip.

After a long talk, Ralph and Harriet came to terms with what was going to happen. The boy seemed very protective of Rev and the coyote's relationship. Harriet was finding it hard to make peace with Tech, but like any new family, it's bound to happen at some point. Even Ralph could see at some point, they would finally come to trust Tech. Depending on how well he treats Rev, obviously.

Harriet continued playing with Revs feathers, when the sound of a mobile plays through the room. She, Rev and Ralph all looked over at Sorei and Lexi, whom were with them.

"Oh that's me." Sorei said, with a perky smile. He pulled out his phone. Tech was calling.

Sorei walked out of the room to take the call. Lexi knew something was up.

Sorei answered the phone "Hey Tech, what's up?"

"Sorei? Something's happened!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"The music, they can't make it! I was hoping you could call one of your celebrity friends to perform."

"Sure Tech. Anyone in particular?"

"So long as they aren't heavy metal, can play an instrument, and possibly sing its fine."

"Okay, I'll be with you in a bit."

Sorei ended the call, and proceeded to search through his speed dial. Ever since becoming a super hero, he gained many celebrity friends. Most of them were singers, actors and such. The likes of which he could have friendly banter with at will; due of how personally he got to know them. He even had the power to ask favours of these celebrities. One little day of performing wasn't too much to ask was it?

Sorei continued flying to the chapel.

-O-

When Sorei arrived, flocks of people were crowded outside the chapel. The same chapel in which he had addressed himself to the Loonatics, which was covered in snow, due to the weather of December. Tech and Rev wanted to get married in December, during the snowy season. They thought it would be more romantic.

The marriage was made public a few weeks ago. Why this was, Sorei didn't know, but he didn't really care for it.

By the time Sorei had arrived, he had already rung up various artist such as Gabrielle Aplin (yes I am using real life singers), Beyoncé, You and Me at Six and even his idol, Lady Gaga. None of them were available, so in the end, he got Emeli Sandé. Gaga was recording material for her new album ARTPOP, Beyoncé was planning her next tour and You and Me at Six and Aplin couldn't make it on time.

Not that having Sandé was such a bad thing. Her work was perfect for a wedding ceremony, since most of her songs were romantic. Tech would be pleased, regardless of whom it was anyway.

The ceremony was in a good four hours, Sandé was only an hour away, so not a big deal.

Sorei slipped in through one of the back entrances, not wanting to make a fuss from the crowds. They could save that for the ceremony, and after party.

-O-

_**Outskirts of Capital Acmetropolis**_

_The tower was in sight, as a pair of black goggles reflected its image. Another smile spread across the face of the cyborg, which was close to its goal._

"_I know you're in this city… somewhere…"_

_The figure mustered its strength again to push itself forward, to its goal. Its eyes wandering to the movies playing on the large monitors located at the height of the city. When one news feed caught its attention._

"_Only a few hours until our beloved Tech E Coyote, and Rev Runner become an item, whilst remaining at the front of Acmetropolis' planetary defence. More on this story at…"_

_The rest of the talk was deaf to it, as an image of a chapel crossed the screen._

"_So… is this where you are master?"_


	3. Gay Anthro Wedding

"Come on, come one! Get in the car!" Ralph shouted, as he pushed each member of the wedding into the car as they came out of the entrance of the five star hotel they had stayed the night in.

"Calm-down-calm-down! We-still-have-half-an-hour!" Harriet complained, as Ralph continued to beckon her to the car.

"Dad does have a point thought mom. I mean, how long will it take to get from here to the ceremony?" Rip said nonchalantly.

"…Good-point. Come-one-Rev-you-can't-be-late-for-your-own-wedding!" Harriet shouted out to her son.

"Coming-coming-coming-just-gathering-some-stuff!" Rev said, as he ran out of the entrance.

"Right, is everyone here?" Lexi asked. She saw everyone nod. "Right, we should get a move on."

They all proceeded to cram into the small car.

-O-

"Oh my God, the wedding's in fifteen minutes!" Tech said through gritted teeth in worry.

"Tech, come on, you gotta calm down buddy. I know this is very stressful for you, but trust me, it'll all be worth it in a few minutes." Ace said, putting his hand on Tech's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, but the media coverage, weather, the crowds of fans outside, it's all really over bearing!"

"Well just think, after you and Rev get hitched, you get to have a whole week of honeymoon to do… things…" Duck said, shaking his head at the thought of the two doing such acts.

"Okay, okay. Well we better get ready." Tech said, as he began to walk toward the alter.

-O-

By the time Rev had arrived to too the chapel, snow was falling in abundance. The fans outside the chapel were being held at bay by security that had been hired. Only certain people could get into the ceremony. Like team mates; obviously, some other friends and family and some of Techs old colleges.

The car came to a halt outside of the wide open doors of the chapel. He could see the people inside were eagerly expecting his arrival.

"…Well… here goes…" Said Rev, uncharacteristically slow, as his sweaty hand reached for the door handle.

He opened it up and extended his leg out of the door. He climbed out, followed by his entourage. He began to walk toward the doors. He clearly heard the music being signalled for his arrival. As he stepped into the chapel, he began to hear the customary "Here comes the bride" piece be played. He took a few more slow steps, with his mother, whom was walking him down the aisle, until the music stopped. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the organist. They saw him lick his finger, and turn the pages of his musical book. Next to him stood Sorei, who was leaning up against the side of the organ.

Rev waited, expecting some over-the-top event. He watched the organist's movements. He saw that he had found the right piece to play. He began to play a fast piece, as Sorei pulled some sort of lever. When the lever reached the bottom, a spark could be heard from the alter. The cross suspended above lit up, with a neon red glow. In the centre was a small glass disco ball, and in front of that was a neon blue sign, that read "Electric Chapel".

Tech turned to look at Rev with disbelief. Rev just shrugged and continued to walk. He heard Sorei's voice.

_Follow me_

_Don't me such a holy fool_

_Follow me_

_I need something sacred from you_

_Together we'll both find a way_

_To make a pure love work in a dirty way__  
_

_If you want to meet_

_Me at electric chapel_

_If you want to meet_

_Me at electric chapel_

_If you wanna steal my heart away_

_Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place_

_Come on, meet me_

_In electric chapel_

By the time Sorei had finished his extract of the song, Rev realised he was already standing next to Tech. This was it.

"Dearly beloved…"

-O-

Rev and Tech continued to look into each other's eyes. They knew that the priest was speaking but they couldn't hear him. It was just them in their little space of happiness. They would've remained had Rev not been bought back to his senses by the priests words.

"Tech E Coyote Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Tech responded, with a sacred smile.

"And Rev runner Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" Rev responded, eyes gleaming at this defining moment. Being forever bound to Tech. His one wish, was about to become true.

"Then…with this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The entire room of people also said "Amen".

"Then with the power vested in me, I do pronounce thee coyote and… roadrunner? You may now kiss the groom?" The priest said, slighty confused as to what to say. An antro, gay wedding. That's not something you see every day.

Rev and Tech began to lean in to kiss. They could feel each other's breath, as it mingled between their mouths. They finally linked lips, finishing the ceremony. The sound of cheers could be heard, as their lips made contact.

Rev was totally paralyzed from his emotions. He was married. To Tech. His one true love. His perfect husband. Nothing could ruin this moment. Could it?

The sound of the cheers was quickly silenced by a huge slam, as the two doors of the chapel hit the floor. Rev and Tech broke the kiss. Not now!

Rev suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. "TECH!" He cried, holding onto his love.

"REV!" Tech tried to pull him down, but was overcome by a huge burden that bought him to the ground. He could only just turn his head to see the sight of Massive, the manipulator of gravity.

"Why hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." He said with a chuckle. The brute saw the Loonatics prepare for a fight, but he easily countered it with his gravitational powers. Lexi and Ace joined Rev on the ceiling, followed by other people in the crowd. Slam and Duck were forced to the ground with Tech.

Sorei, being able to make himself ethereal and weightless, tried to attack Massive from behind, but Massive turned to him with a strange device. "Oh, I've heard about you!" He said, firing the weapon. A laser hit Sorei, despite him being ethereal. It caused the teen to become materialised, forcing him to the ground. As he became unconscious while falling, he let out a feeble "What?". He slumped on the floor, motionless.

Lexi and Ace tried to blast Massive, but their vision was obscured by some debris that Massive had intentionally place in front of them. Duck tried to quack, but when he teleported somewhere else, he simply dropped to the floor under Massive's influence on high gravity. They we all at his mercy.

Massive continued toward Tech, who was still led on the floor. As he walked, he picked up some metal railing that was on the floor.

"Why are you here Massive?!" Tech questioned in anger "There's nothing of worth here for you!"

"But there is mutt. Your lives." Massive said as he approached. "This isn't a robbery, this is revenge and since you're so close, you die first!"

Massive stopped in front of Tech, looming over the canine, rail in hand. He slowly drew the metal bar above his head, to quickly strike a blow to Techs head and kill him.

Tech prepared himself for his imminent death, knowing nothing could save him now. His team were incapacitated and there was nobody who could help. He looked up at Massive.

"Time to be put you to sleep, mutt." Massive let out, followed by a small chuckle. He brought his railing down. Or tried too. Something was holding him back.

He kept trying to pull the railing down, but something was stopping him. He turned around to see what the problem was.

At the end of the bar of metal, was a woman holding onto it. She had blonde hair, huge, black goggles covering her eyes and eyebrows. She wore a black waste coat, and some baggy black trousers. Her right arm was covered in metal devices. Tubes could be seen connecting the devices too each other, and one even reached beneath her skin and was pumping, what looked like blood through it. Her chin was covered in a piece of square metal and on her cheek was a flat ring of metal. Her left leg was connected to machinery similar to that on her arm.

Her face was totally vacant of expression.

Massive became enraged with the woman interrupting his revenge. "Who do you think you are?"

"The protector of my master…" She replied with a monotonous voice.

"What?!"Massive questioned, but before he could say or do anything else, he felt a surge of electricity course through his body. He felt like he had been struck with 1000 volts of electricity.

The source of the electricity was the right arm to the woman, who was using the bar to conduct the electricity too his body.

Everyone looked at the scene in awe. They continued until the people on the ceiling began to fall to the ground from Massive's loss of power. Rev managed to force himself off of a wall, and land on the ground, running and catching people as they fell.

After a few more seconds, the woman let go of the bar, as she watched the villain fall to the ground, unconscious. Tech pushed himself up, watching her, and hearing her comment from earlier. Master? Who is the "master"?

The woman stood still a few more seconds, until she turned her attention too Tech. She proceeded to walk too him. Tech then realised who she was, remembering an event that had happened years prior.

The woman stood in front to him, until she let out one word.

"Master…"

* * *

**The song at the wedding is Electric Chapel by the way.**


	4. L

The crowd of people backed away slowly from Tech and the cyborg. They watched as the Coyote stood in front of the robotic woman, stunned by what they had just witnessed. A long period of time passed before anyone uttered anything more than a murmur.

"Thank you… for helping us when we needed it…" Tech let out softly and sincerely. The cyborg tilted her head slightly.

"You remember me, don't you master?" She blurted, almost upset at the thought, that he wouldn't recognise her after what he did to her.

"Yes, I do…" Tech responded looking at her goggles "You held up quite nicely, but you may need some fixing up…"

The conversation had perked the team's interest. Who was this artificial woman and how did she know their genius and more importantly; why she referred to him as "master". Ace had to ask.

"Tech… lady… what's going on here?" Tech looked down at Ace's question as the memory began to settle more finely grained into his vision.

"It was when the Loonatics had just formed…"

-O-

"_I don't think so, bub!" Duck bellowed, as he lobbed an egg at the giant insect. They were under attack by a mutated cockroach. Its legs were like blades and it seemed to want to feed on anything it could get its teeth around._

_They Loonatics had only formed a few months ago and these sorts of enemies were still unusual, even by their standards. The roach continued forward, as waves of civilians ran from it. Duck, Ace and Lexi blasted it from roof tops, while Slam, Rev and Tech made desperate attempts to stop its progression through the streets._

_People were making it away safely and Ace was beginning to become more rallied. Maybe it was time to execute some special team tactics. "Right gang, get to the ground, and go for the legs, its weakening!"_

_Tech was throwing cars, street lights and other metal at the roach, and smiled. "Attack the legs! Got it!" He thought to himself, after hearing Ace's command._

_Tech began to focus on it legs, when he saw a human form, lying on the ground. A civilian?_

_He kept attacking, slowing the roach, but it made its way through the streets more. After it had progressed, Tech got around it, to inspect the human form on the ground. When he got to the body, it was almost hard to look at._

_It was a young, blonde woman. Her right arm and left leg were mangled while covered in cuts and blood. She had a large cut on her chin. She looked like she was going to die if she didn't get proper medical treatment. Even that might not save her. She was going paler by the minute. He had to get her to safety and repair her._

"_Tech! Could we have a hand here?!" Ace shouted, noticing Tech, but not the girl._

_The coyote looked at his leader, then back at the girl. "I'm sorry guys…"._

_Ace looked to his left and saw Tech flying away by the light of his jetpack. He had run away from the fight._

-O-

"I remember that. I remember yelling and having that argument with you. I thought you had… run away." Ace stated, looking at the older anthro "You locked yourself away in your lab for days after."

"Yes. After the fight, I proceeded to start work on the girl. I couldn't find any record of her identity. She was a mystery. While I was in my lab I had stabilized her. I found that conventional means of medical repair wouldn't sufficient for her arm and leg. That's why she has this technology." Tech said, looking at the damaged limbs. He sighed before continuing. "After repairing her, I found I had made her into a cyborg, without realising it. She even had to be powered by electricity to function, but her condition was stable. After restoring her bodily functions, I had to get her away from you guys and myself so you wouldn't find out."

"So where'd you put her? Duck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rural Acmetropolis in a secret home away from your base." The cyborg answered dryly.

"Yes, you see, I have multiple other bases dotted around the planet. Secret ones, in case we ever need to retreat from the tower. They have similar facilities, but are just more compact and concealed." Tech elaborated, before straightening his tie. "During the night I delivered her along with some other things to this base in the middle of nowhere. I intended for her to live when she woke up, self-sufficiently without my aid. That way, she would live, and you guys would never find out about her."

Ace breathed in, taking in the information. "Why'd you not tell us?"

Tech let out yet another sigh. "Back then, security was tight. Only important officials, team members and Zadavia could enter. If you found out about the girl, I would have been discharged from the group. The security is less tight now." Tech explained, shaken at the thought. "But enough of my side of the story. How did you find out about me and the Loonatics?" Tech turned to the cyborg, who looked back at him.

"You intended to get me off your back without any memory. But you forgot to wipe my memory. I remember the events of the roach attack. When I woke up, I realized that only you could have done it too me, I was still barely conscious when you found me. When I awoke to the computer systems in the secret base, I seemed to understand what they all meant, so I used them to track down where Capital Acmetropolis was. I decided I wanted to repay you for saving my life, by becoming your servant. I traveled for miles willingly. It pained me to walk, but I had to do it. Now I'm here." The woman spoke, with monotone and bitterness.

"You walked? All the way here?" Lexi asked, eyes wide open. In response, the woman lifted her trouser leg, to show her feet. They were on heels. The flesh was red and scarred as with dried trickles of blood coming from old and new cuts on her sore feet.

They looked in disgust of the sight, before the woman released the fabric.

Tech went on asking questions "Your powers, how did you obtain them? I never built anything into you that would allow you to do such things." The woman simply shrugged. "I found them when I was absorbing electricity from a pylon while recharging, I shot a electrical bolt by accident.

They all looked at her, wide eyed. Powers? That gave Ace an idea. "Hey! If you have powers, maybe you could join us!" Everyone looked at the bunny.

"Really? You would have me join you?" The cyborg blurted out.

"Sure! All you need is a uniform and then bam! You're fighting with us! What do you say?"

The woman contemplated for a short time, not knowing if it was what she wanted. She thought on until she came to a decision. "Okay. I'll do it!"

Ace smiled as the group erupted into a cheer. The female smiled slightly until it hit her. She still needed a name. "One more thing." The Loonatics turned to her. "I still need a name."

The group were taken aback b the request. A name. What kind of name? What could they name her? The group stood for a while contemplating name, not knowing what they could call her, which would relate to her powers. Until it hit Rev. "Maybe-we-can-just-call-you-a-letter! You-remember-anything-about-your-name?"

The woman thought. She could remember looking up at Tech while she was slipping out of conscious, but all memory before that was gone. All she could remember was the first letter of her name.

"All I remember… is that my name started with a L." She said, putting a hand on her forehead, trying to find any scraps of memory. But nothing came to her.

"Well-then-we-can-call-you-L!" Rev said excitedly. L smiled. A simple; yet fitting name. As if it were fitted for her, like the metal attached to her arms.


	5. Product Of Technology And Science

**2 days later…**

"What are you doing now?"

"Just reconfiguring the hydraulics; in your visual sensors. I might even have to make adjustments; this technology is relatively dated compared to my more recent technological advances in robotic engineering."

"My sight is fine."

"Yes, I am aware, but it could be improved as far as visual sensors go."

"You're the genius then; I guess."

Tech and L were located in the lab, where Tech was updating and surveying the cyborg's circuitry and other various technologies that accompanied her. Upon a glance, she seemed fine and efficient; but through the metal exterior lied a macabre of dust and dirt accumulated over time and the distance she had travelled to find the Coyote.

This was the first time Tech had with her just between the two of them.

"So, how are you settling in to the team so far?" Tech asked, curious of the robotic woman's response.

"Relatively well, everyone seems to be getting along well with me. I suppose that's a blessing. As far as the first couple days go, I'd imagine it's going pretty well." She responded, remaining completely focused as she stood; letting Tech check her over.

"You imagine it's going pretty well?"

"Yes. I say "imagine" because I have never experienced a job, or what a situation like this is supposed to feel like. I have no prior experience of anything like this, or any that I can recall at least. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like settling into a full time job." L sighed, letting her head droop a little.

"Well, are you enjoying it?"

"Of course I am, what's not to like? Everyone is nice and happy, it's a wonderful tower. It's wonderful."

"Then you're doing pretty well from my perspective." Tech said with a reassuring grin that made L smile with an agreeing demeanour and confidence.

Tech looked over her for another half an hour, making slight tweaks and adjustments here and there. "There we go, that should increase you're energy efficiency by a good 40%, which should be helpful keeping you active for a much longer period of time." He stood up, wiping a rag over his sweaty forehead.

"Thank you." Gleamed the woman; already feeling stronger and full of energy "Are you going to make any more technical adjustments for today?"

"Not again for today, Sorei and Duck will be back with the Chinese food soon." Tech responded. As if on sue, the door slid open, allowing a gothic Sorei to poke his head through the door.

"We got the food; you better get your stuff before Slam gets his." With the word of warning, the tall, white haired boy turned and left the room, leaving Tech and L.

"We should go and eat, I'm sure you're starved after that repair session." Tech enquired, turning back to the blonde.

"I am a product of technology and science; I have no need for nourishment." Pouted the woman; acting almost condescending. Tech grimaced, until a rumble emanated through the room. It was L's stomach. Tech looked up at her and grinned "I suppose I could go for a little food."

The hungry pair walked out of the lab to grab their food.


End file.
